1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gas turbine combustion chamber with environment-friendly burners which consist of at least two hollow partial conical bodies which are positioned one upon the other in the flow direction and whose longitudinal axes of symmetry extend radially offset relative to one another, the walls of the combustion chamber being protected by cooling from excessive material temperatures, and a method of operating the combustion chamber.
2. Discussion of Background
Such gas turbine combustion chambers are known. Thus, for example, annular combustion chamber walls of gas turbines--are equipped with environment-friendly burners, which consist of at least two hollow partial conical bodies which are positioned one upon the other in the flow direction and whose longitudinal axes of symmetry extend radially offset relative to one another, by which means tangential opposed-flow air inlet slots are produced for a combustion air flow, at least one nozzle for spraying in the fuel being placed in the hollow conical space formed by the cone-shaped partial conical bodies. The annular combustion chamber walls are protected from excessive material temperatures by a combination of convection cooling and film cooling with the aid of a cooling mass flow.
A hood, via which the main mass flow flows directly to the burners and which generates the pressure drop necessary for maintaining the required cooling mass flow, is structurally arranged before the burners. This throttling action, however, impairs the efficiency while, at the same time, the mass flow supplied to the combustion chamber via the film cooling indirectly contributes to a deterioration in the NO.sub.x figures.